Dracia
Dracia is a wealthy country on the southern shore of the Valar continent. The country is a major trading hub both internationally and within the continent of Valar. Thus, the Dracian royal family holds a vast amount of political power and is well known throughout the world. Geography Dracia is heavily developed, with bustling streets and a sense of urgency. The extremely urban cities are contrasted by the lush countryside filled with natural beauty. Cities Dragonport The country's capital, Dragonport is a wealthy city that sits on the shores of the Boundless Gulf. Within Dragonport lies Kingsrest, the lavish royal dracian palace. While there are many stunning palaces owned by wealthy merchant families throughout Dragonport, Kingsrest outshines them all due to its gigantic size and grandeur. The city of Dragonport is also the location of The Bracuria, a massive collection of magical weapons and artifacts that the royal family has accumulated. Many of these magical items are fire-based, but there are some that are not. Waldstone Waldstone is a village that lies on the western edge of Lake Lucian. The Pillar of the Crimson Moon lies on an island in the middle of the lake. Westwend A small village in south eastern Dracia. Kenshin met Rhazan here when on the run after deserting the Iron Cities. History Culture The country is elementally neutral, and mostly populated by civilians and merchants, protected by a fearsome military. The main military is elementally neutral but also generally do not have a power. The royal guard is fire based. The Dracian royal family are skilled practitioners of Pura, a highly secretive fire magic technique known only to the royal family of Dracia. It is said to be one of the most powerful fire techniques in the world. Soohr's Strength Soohr's Strength is an energy item developed in dracia to be used in warfare. It is worked into the armor of Dracian soldiers, and provides the equivalent of a low level fire enhance when activated. this can be worn by soldiers that don't have a developed affinity, increasing their lethality in combat. The Royal Family The royal family of Dracia is usually quite large, with many princes and princesses. The current royal family, that of King Alvius Dracia and Queen Serafine Dracia, is quite modest compared to Dracian families in the past. The two currently have 3 sons and 4 daughters. From oldest to youngest, the children are: Prince Adalus Dracia, the twin princesses Sirena and Sopheria Dracia, Prince Alder Dracia, Prince Idran Dracia, Princess Seressa Dracia, and Princess Eleris Dracia. Religion The Dracian religion, Beritism, is well known throughout Valar and has spread to become adopted in multiple countries such as Koskain, Stalor, Yuspar, Sirisia and Wrathmire. Beritism, like many Valarian religions, is a polytheistic religion that consists of a pantheon of gods and goddesses that sit on a holy council and judge mankind. Notable Locations The Royal Dracian Academy The Royal Dracian Academy is an academy that specializes in teaching people how to effectively use their magic. The academy is acclaimed to be the best in the country and it is pretty difficult to get in. The academy takes in students when they are young and trains them to be extremely adept fighters. In addition to constant training, the students are also taught the history of magic and how it is utilized in other countries. They become knowledgeable of not only how to control their own techniques, but how to observe and learn from others. The academy sits on an enormous platform in Dragonport, where it is said that the entire city can be seen. The grounds are filled with elaborate buildings and arenas and training grounds of all kinds. All of the buildings are situated so that they face a central point, and at that central point is a large statue of Astus, the berit god associated with knowledge.Category:World Category:Valar